


Coveted

by judarchan



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judarchan/pseuds/judarchan
Summary: As it turned out, the raw jealousy that had sparked in his chest was what Yut-Lung wanted all along.





	Coveted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YuliceChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliceChan/gifts).



> Many thanks to [yulicechan](https://twitter.com/yulicechan?lang=en) for the prompt, the incredible artwork, and all the inspiration and support - working on this with you has been a pleasure and a privilege, Alice ♡

................................................................................................

 

The dinner party had been, for the most part, unbelievably boring. Not that Blanca didn't appreciate the lavish setting of the luxurious hotel hall it was being held at, or the expensive dishes they had been served, but as the evening went on he found himself feeling increasingly restless and out of place.

With nothing else to do, he sat at the bar, nursing his whiskey and watching Yut-Lung make small talk with a young couple, a pleasant smile on his face. He seemed completely at ease as he moved from one guest to the other, every gesture and word bearing the calculated perfection that came with a lifetime spent in such environment.

Blanca was hardly surprised. It was an elite party after all, and etiquette was of utmost importance for all attendees.

Still, Yut-Lung stood out amongst the crowd of overdressed, pretentious people. His long hair was up in a complicated style made of two braids, one gathered around the back of his head and a thicker one draped softly over one shoulder of the dark, embroidered cheongsam that clad his body. Red makeup touched his lips and lined his eyes in an exquisite contrast to his pale skin.

His beauty was almost insulting, really.

Blanca carefully ignored the tight feeling in his stomach when Yut-Lung's earring caught the light just so and reflected a flash of white on his cheek for a fraction of a second. He downed his liquor in one mouthful, a sigh escaping him as he leaned against the back of his seat.

 _You're a coward_ , said the small, cruel voice in his mind.

And it was right. But he also knew what had been holding him back from acting on his urges. There was more to the flutter of his heart than something as straightforward as attraction - something deep and aching that left him breathless. Something that made him want to strip Yut-Lung of all the resentment he kept concealed under his flawless exterior. Save the broken, hurt child that he was from the poison of his hatred.

Tell him that he didn't need to face his pain alone.

And Blanca was indeed a coward, for refusing to give Yut-Lung what he so obviously needed just because he feared he wouldn't be enough.

Shaking his head, he raised his gaze from the marble floor he didn't realise he'd been staring at and scanned the hall. The boy wasn't where he'd last seen him anymore. Instead, Blanca found him to be conversing with a middle-aged man not too far away from the bar. Yut-Lung was leaning against one of the polished columns that decorated the vast room, twirling an half-empty champagne flûte between his svelte fingers.

Blanca thought nothing of it at first.

A few minutes and another drink later, Blanca started to notice that something was off. There was a faint blush staining Yut-Lung's cheeks now, his eyes alight with an odd complicity as he brought up his hand fan to cover the coy little chuckle he let out when the man bent down to whisper something in his ear.

 

 

His glass was then replaced with a full one, and Blanca didn't fail to notice how the brush of the man's hand on Yut-Lung's lingered more than necessary, how he stood a bit closer to him than it was proper. The boy didn't seem displeased in the least. It didn't seem like he was simply entertaining this man out of courtesy either, and Blanca's grip on his own glass tightened involuntarily.

But it was only when he saw Yut-Lung deliberately looking at him that he understood exactly what was going on. The smirk tugging at the corner of his lips was unmistakeable.

He was doing this _on purpose_.

Blanca couldn't suppress a short, bitter laugh at the comicality of it all. He'd been battling with his own feelings for weeks, mulling over how he should approach the matter, thinking solely of what would be better for the boy, what he should and should not do to try and mend his bleeding heart.

As it turned out, the raw jealousy that had sparked in his chest was what Yut-Lung wanted all along.

And he wasn't done, it seemed. Yut-Lung was now the one leaning up to say something to the other guest, and Blanca was quick to set his glass on the counter and get up when the man grinned, his hand resting on the small of the boy's back to lead him towards one of the exits.

 

 

Blanca paid little attention to manners as he made his way through the crowd and covered the distance that separated them in swift strides.

"Excuse me." He tried his hardest not to let any irritation seep into his words when he approached the pair, continuing as if he didn't notice the startled look on the man's face, "I'm afraid it's time for my master to retire for the night."

 

 

"Blanca?" Yut-Lung had the _audacity_ to sound surprised. Blanca put on the politest fake smile he could muster and simply took away the champagne he was still holding.

"Of-of course. I didn't realise it was this late." The guest's voice was squeaky with embarrassment as he removed his arm from around Yut-Lung's waist in what tried to be a discreet move.

Blanca was caught between disgust and amusement when the boy replied,

"It's alright. I trust we'll meet each other again soon?" Yut-Lung simpered, his flirty act unwavering.

"Absolutely. Have a pleasant night."

He waited until the man was out of sight before turning his attention back to Yut-Lung, and his glare hardened when the boy spoke,

"What a pity. He was quite the gentleman, you know." With a practiced flick of his fingers, Yut-Lung unfolded his hand fan once more, a flurry of air gently ruffling the tassel that dangled from the flowery headpiece pinned just behind his ear.

"Was he now." Blanca's humourless hum and the bite in his words weren't paid any heed. Instead, the boy looked up at him through his lashes, his eyes twinkling.

"And handsome as well." He toyed with the end of his braid, "Too bad you had to spoil my fun."

Yut-Lung reached out and made to get his drink back, but Blanca was quicker and caught his wrist.

It felt so thin, so delicate in his grasp. His bones as frail as a bird's.

Blanca hoped the steadying breath he took went unnoticed.

"It really is time to leave. You have business to attend to in the morning."

"First my man, then my champagne, and now you're sending me to bed?" Yut-Lung did a superb job in sounding like a petulant child, Blanca had to give him that. It was all an act within the act though, just another way of teasing him. In this game, Yut-Lung thought he had the upper hand.

 _Not for long_ , Blanca couldn't help but think as he freed his arm and put the flûte down on a nearby table.

"I'm simply doing my job." Blanca replied, following him as Yut-Lung made his way out of the hall and to the lifts. The shiny metal doors opened soon after, and the boy sauntered inside, taking out his keycard to unlock the panel of buttons that led to the uppermost floors. The downlights above them casted a blue hue, sharpening his features and the cheeky curve of his lips,

"I don't recall hiring a nanny." At that, Blanca could only huff out a chuckle.

 

\-------------------------------

 

The walk down the corridor to Yut-Lung's suite felt like the longest of Blanca's life. All of the anger and frustration and _need_ came back at once, and he wasn't surprised to find himself clenching his fist, nails digging into his palm. With the boy right in front of him, Blanca had nothing to focus on but the glittering ink of his hair, the way his cheongsam hugged his hips. Even the slim shape of his ankles as he moved soundlessly on the carpeted floor was irresistibly alluring.

He couldn't wait to have all that perfection fall apart in his arms.

"There, are you happy no-" Yut-Lung barely had time to open the door before Blanca had him pinned against the the entryway wall, hands on either side of his shoulders. The boy let out a gasp, his fan falling from his hold with a thud when Blanca kicked the door shut.

 _Finally_.

"So, care to explain?" In the warm, dim lighting Yut-Lung's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean? Let go of me." That was precisely what Blanca expected him to say.

He leaned down, close enough to pick up the scent of jasmine in his hair, the violet tint of his dark irises.

"Are you sure that's what you want, _sir_?" Blanca slotted a knee between his thighs, pressing upwards as he continued,

"Are you sure you aren't exactly where you want to be?" Yut-Lung whimpered, lashes fluttering shut, and just like that all traces of the smug, wily boy from before were gone. His breathing was shallow already, and he looked so small, trapped as he was by his frame.

Blanca  _wanted_.

His hands moved on their own accord when they slithered down to his waist, leg grinding harder against him and mouth joining his in a messy clash of lips that Yut-Lung reciprocated instantly.

He'd imagined how it would feel to kiss Yut-Lung innumerable times, but nothing could have prepared him for the softness he was met with, the heady warmness of his tongue as it slid against his. He pulled him closer, moving up to his front to unlatch the clasps that held his cheongsam together. It opened to reveal one pale shoulder and his slender chest and Blanca had to break the kiss to mouth at his jaw, his neck, the fabric gliding off of him to pool at Yut-Lung's feet in a soft rustle. His loose, fine trousers went next, and he was truly not surprised to find his fingertips tracing the smoothness of the black satin panties he wore underneath.

Even this was part of his plan, Blanca was sure.

His fingers tangled in the boy's hair, the braid on the back of his head falling from the pin that kept it in place as he kissed him again, harder.

They stumbled on the bed some moments later and Blanca was on top of him, hands roaming Yut-Lung's chest, purposely brushing the pink buds of his nipples, moving past his shapely waist and the jut of his hipbones to rest on the boy's slim thighs. They fell open unashamedly, a quiet mewl spilling from his lips as he rushed to slide his own lingerie down, just enough to free his flushed length and wrap his fingers around himself. Blanca let him, sitting back to remove his own suit jacket and loosen his bowtie before hovering over Yut-Lung once more, grabbing the fine garment and slipping it off all the way. He covered the boy's hand on his arousal with his own, guiding a few able strokes, and Yut-Lung was quick to say,

"Drawer." Blanca smirked, straightening to lean over to the bedside table. He gave out a genuinely amused snicker when he found the small, red bottle of scented lubricant inside of it.

"Really?" His teasing was met by a soft, almost inaudible _shut up_ , uttered without any real annoyance. Before he could do anything, Yut-Lung snatched the container from him, the sweet smell of strawberries wafting around him when he uncapped it and wetted his fingers.

Blanca sat on the edge of the bed, completely taken by the picture Yut-Lung made as he leaned back against the pillows, a tiny, choked out whine spilling from his lips as he reached down between his legs. He circled two digits around the rosy gather of his entrance a few times, as if enjoying the tease, before slipping them inside, working himself open with practiced ease.

Blanca was sure he'd never seen anything more sublime in his entire life.

The wild look kindling his glazed-over eyes. The soft blush on his cheeks. The lewd stretch of his slight hips and parted thighs.

Everything about him was maddeningly perfect.

"Such a greedy little thing, you are." Blanca's sneering remark was a conceal to the raw spark of arousal that nestled low in his stomach when Yut-Lung added a third finger, unheeding Blanca's words. He turned his head to the side, panting against his shoulder, his rhythm stuttering as he quickened his pace.  
Blanca couldn't resist but inch towards him again, a hand coming up to trace along one lissom leg and across his taut abdomen, slick from the newly neglected length that laid flushed against it. He grabbed Yut-Lung's wrist and tugged, slipping his digits out of him. The boy regarded him with an almost betrayed glare, comically serious for such a situation.

"You'll finish before I get to have you if you keep going."

"Have me, then." Yut-Lung's breath hitched when Blanca thumbed at his rim, giving in to the stretch of the fingers that followed soon after. Crooking them upwards proved enough to rip a cry from the boy - he could indeed reach deeper than him, after all. Blanca adjusted his hand so he could fit in his index as well and he spread them deliberately against the resistance he was met with.

"...Please..." Yut-Lung whimpered from behind his forearm, and Blanca felt him clench around him, a slight tremble shaking his limbs. There was a desperate accent in his voice, one Blanca could hardly believe could belong to the same boy who smirked and teased and flirted all night. He wasn't in control of the situation anymore, and Blanca found it absolutely exhilarating.

Yut-Lung let out a sigh when Blanca twisted his fingers one last time and withdrew them. He unbuttoned his shirt and rid himself of his suit trousers and underwear, not missing the eager glimmer in the boy's eyes when he retrieved the lubricant and slicked himself up.

"Blanca..." Yut-Lung's plea was barely audible, but the way he arched his back and widened his legs spoke the words he couldn't.

Blanca didn't bother to restrain the low groan that escaped his lips when he first breached him. The snug fit of Yut-Lung's insides as he accommodated his girth, the sheer _heat_ around him, the unabashed moan from the boy beneath him - he couldn't get enough of it all.

He bit his lip and slid back some, gaze never straying from Yut-Lung's face, his dishevelled hair and gaping mouth. The thought that someone else could have been in Blanca's place, another man touching his body and taking his pleasure made his all-encompassing spite come back with a vengeance, burning in his stomach and igniting his blood. He tightened his grasp on Yut-Lung's hips and thrusted harder into him, the broken sound of his name on the boy's lips only spurring him further.

He wanted him to scream it, to forget everything and everyone but _him, him, him._

Blanca drove into the perfect, warm smoothness of his body with all the desperation of his desire, the chant of _yes, please, yes_ coming from Yut-Lung the only thing he could hear. He braced his hands on the mattress, leaning down to bury his face into the juncture of Yut-Lung's shoulder, nipping and sucking up his neck and down his collarbone until a trail of red, wet marks painted his fair skin. The boy seized up around him, heel digging into the small of Blanca's back and encouraging the canting of his hips, reaching up to run his nails along his shoulder blade. His unsteady exhales were stolen by Blanca's lips as he clashed their mouths together, his mind losing itself in the heat of Yut-Lung's body, the taste of his skin, his writhing as he edged the feeling of being close but not quite there.

Blanca returned his attention to the boy's throat again, and a few more well-placed bites had Yut-Lung crying out his name, his thighs trembling as he spasmed around his length and spent himself still untouched. Blanca's breath was shaky now, heart pounding against his ribs as his pace wavered at the sight of the boy's features twisting in the throes of his pleasure.

It didn't take long for his own climax to overtake him, its blinding waves of bliss tearing a moan from his chest and guiding his last shallow thrusts. He kept his eyes closed, letting his ecstasy dissipate, and when he opened them again it was to the sight of pure satedness shining through Yut-Lung's face. His liner was smudged by tears, perfectly complimenting his red, red mouth and the marks blooming on his neck and collarbones.

 _Mine_ , Blanca couldn't help but think. _Only mine_.

"Yut-Lung." He whispered as he slipped out of him, letting himself fall down beside the boy.

"I've been wanting you for so long." Yut-Lung sighed, turning on his side to look at Blanca. He'd figured that much out already, but hearing him say it, out loud, in such honesty, left him unable to say anything for a few moments. He stroked along the boy's flushed cheek, tucking a strand of his messy hair behind his ear.

"I'm sure you must know how I feel already." Blanca said, and when Yut-Lung smirked he drew him closer to peck at his lips. "You wouldn't have pulled that little trick of yours tonight otherwise."

"I wasn't completely sure; you can't blame me for needing further proof." His eyes were glinting as he sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair, removing the pins and the headpiece that were hanging haphazardly from it, letting it fall behind his back in wavy tresses.

"Well, there goes my hairstyle." Blanca chuckled at that, propping himself on his elbows as Yut-Lung got up and disappeared in the bathroom. He came back a short while later, tossing a linen towel over to him.

"You've made a mess of me, Blanca. Have you seen my face? And my neck?" He said as he climbed back on the bed, but there was nothing but mirth in his voice.

"Indeed I have. And you've never looked more beautiful." When they kissed, their smiles matched.

 

Fin ♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> \------------------------
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.judarchan.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/_judarchan_)


End file.
